1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for leveling wall tiles, and more particularly, relates to a floor-mounted device for leveling the first row of wall tile in a shower stall or a bathtub stall.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices have been used to aid in the installation of wall tiles so that the tiles are horizontally leveled and properly aligned. Typically a line is drawn along the wall or in the adhesive securing the tile to the wall and the tiles laid along the line. Another, common way of laying wall tile is to secure a straight edge device to the wall and lay successive rows of tile on the straight edge. After the tiles are set, the straight edge device is removed and tiles are laid over the area previously covered by the straight edge device.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,423 issued Mar. 21, 1995 to Allen L. Smith, a straight edge apparatus is shown for setting a level, second row of tile in the tub splash above an upper side edge of a tub. To ensure that the rows of tile are level even if the tub is not level, spaced adjustable length legs are clamped onto the straight edge to adjust the ends of the straight edge into alignment with a mark on the wall adjacent the lower end of the tub. The straight edge is held in place on the wall by mastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,260 issued Nov. 23, 1993 to Lee R. Smith teaches a tile leveler device that permits a tile setter to position the second row of wall tile in a desired pattern and continue to set the desired pattern using long setting cements. The device includes a support member with means for affixing to a wall and for supporting, aligning and centering tile with the support member. Spring biased arms extend out of both ends of the support member to engage the walls of a shower stall to hold the support member in position. Pins are provided in the ends of the arms to provide additional support. The pins penetrate the walls around the tub to securely hold the support member in place. Holes for pushpins are also provided at the ends of the arms so that the support member may be secured to the facing wall only. The ends of the support member are rested upon tiles resting on the top surface of a bathtub. A spirit level is provided on the support member so that the support member can be manipulated so that the second row of tiles are laid level before being secured to the walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,227 B1 issued Apr. 9, 2002 to Veyna teaches a tile setting rack in the form of a bridge for aiding in setting the first course of tile on a surface above a fireplace. The device includes a pair of horizontal elongated guide bars and a pair of vertical elongated support bars. The guide bars are adjustably connected together to form a single guide bar. A support bar is adjustably attached to each end of the single guide bar. The guide bar includes a leveling bubble to facilitate adjustment of the guide bar relative to the support bars so that the first course of tile placed upon the guide bar is laid level. The adjustable support and guide bars of the device allow the device to be used for setting tile on fireplace openings of various sizes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.